


As She Commands

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [17]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS Imagine, AHS Imagines, AHS x You, Angry Michael, Angry Michael Langdon, Claiming, Dom Michael, Dom Michael Langdon, Dry Humping, F/M, Frustrated Michael Langdon, Implied Pregnancy, In Public, Mentions of Pregnancy, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, Pregnancy, Protective Michael, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Smut, ahs x reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 17 - Thigh Riding & PublicMichael doesn't take too kindly to his follower insulting the Reader.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 139





	As She Commands

Angry voices tangle together as the meeting becomes more heated. Members of the Cooperative are disgruntled about compromising on their various ideas. Your eyes roll out of irritation. These people are too ignorant to realize that their opinions don’t matter. The sole architect of the new world is Michael and he will build how he sees fit.

Glancing at your leader, you can see his visible frustration at the situation. Shoulders tensed and hands balled into fists, he sits watching the back-and-forth arguments continue. Deciding enough is enough, you speak up, shutting down the comments that are continuing to escalate. 

“Who do you think you are to open your mouth in this discussion?!” Comes a harsh reply from a member sitting at the end boardroom table, “You sit there as nothing more than our king’s whore. And you dare interrupt me, girl. You walk around here, fawning and trailing after the son of Satan. I’m sure you’d give yourself to anyone if you thought it would help you live longer. Keep your mouth shut while we conduct our business.” 

Hushed whispers are exchanged and some of them snicker in agreement, not understanding what hell they are ultimately bringing upon themselves. Your eye twitches in annoyance, a comeback almost rolls off your tongue until Michael slams his hand down on the table causing you and the members of the board to jump. 

“I should kill you right now for how much you’ve disrespected _**your queen**_ and me,” Michael roars, “If she says she’s heard enough of your idiotic banter then you shut up when she tells you to. If she tells you to lick the damn floor then you do it!” 

You move to Michael’s side, hand slipping onto his shoulder in an attempt to quell his growing temper. Unfortunately, he’s in no mood to be tamed. His flaring anger ignites a wave of excitement to course through your body. The members’ cries of apology fall on unhearing ears. It’s too late for them to backtrack on their comments now.

His chair screeches across the marble floor as he slides back. Expecting him to stand, you move to back away but are jerked forward when he grabs your wrist. Looking up at you, Michael signals for you to sit and you oblige. Taking your place on his lap, you sit poised, facing the room of people with a smirk on your face. 

Michael’s hand is firm on your waist as his fingers dig harshly into your delicate skin. Everyone watches with bated breath, waiting for Michael to make his next move. The incessant shifting of your hips on his thigh captures his attention and provides him with a devilish idea. 

“Are you comfortable, my love?” He whispers hotly against your ear causing you to shudder. Nodding, you lay your hand over his own as it guides you to rock your hips more intently. You pant as your core grinds against his thigh, your clit sometimes catching on the fabrics separating the two of you. 

Relaxing into Michael, you kiss his cheek as he begins to bounce his leg in sync with the movements of your hips. Soft moans leave your lips as you ride his thigh in front of these people, not caring that they are watching. 

“Is this what you meant by her being my whore?” 

The man who insulted you says nothing, scared of making another mistake. The rest of your audience stare on bewildered and enthralled by the display you and Michael are putting on. 

“You should feel honored to be in her presence knowing that she is the vessel chosen to carry my heir.” He announces, his hand splaying over your stomach. His tone and claim over you send your body and mind spinning into an intense orgasm. Your legs clench around Michael’s thigh as pussy jolts and your stomach tightens. You make eye contact with a few of the members, their faces flushed and body language rigid. They’re all on edge, unsure of how to respond and feeling betrayed by themselves as they become turned on. 

“I’m so sorry to have disrespected you both.” The man bows his head in fear, thinking he will come away unscathed from this encounter. 

“You should be,” Michael retorts, snapping his fingers and watching delightedly as the Cooperative members scream in horror as the man disintegrates. 


End file.
